Roomies/Transcript
This is the episode script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High. story starts with Ryan walking in the halls Ryan F-Freeman: This is so cool. Where is Britney? Britney: I'm here, Ryan. You ok? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. So, I wonder how you turn into one of my three siren friends, Adagio Dazzle? Britney: Well, I can't remember. It was a long time ago. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope I will see. his hand on Britney's hand then his eyes turn white to the ally Blythe Baxter: What is that thing? Britney: I don't know. It's new, I guess. three girls walked up to the purple gem Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Wow. It's so pretty. Britney: Well. I think we can touch the purple gem to find out what it is. girls agreed with Britney Blythe Baxter: Britney, you go first. touch it and dark energy flows through her Britney: What is happening to me?! I need to get it off of me! turns into Adagio Adagio Dazzle: evilly Oh yes. Blythe Baxter: Britney? Are you ok? Adagio Dazzle: I am not Britney. I am Adagio Dazzle, and I believe that you will join me as a member of my band. touches the gem and feels dark energy then turn into Sonata Sonata Dusk: All right. turns into Aria and the three laughs. Flashback ends and Ryan's eyes turn to normal Britney: You ok? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I know why you touch the gem. It's because you want everyone to adore you as the Dazzlings, my three siren friends. So, what happened to the gem? Britney: I think we gave it back to this Lord Arcanon guy as payment to be on his crew. go to Wonder Woman and Harley Quinn's room. Ryan sees Wonder Woman asleep Ryan F-Freeman: Aww. She's asleep. Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Time to wake up, Wondy! wakes up and Harley hugs Ryan Harley Quinn (DCSHG): There you are, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Easy, Harley. I think I like that outfit you made. Brings out my inner hero. Sci-Ryan: I think I like my Poison Ivy outfit. What hero name do I have? Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Poison Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Cool. Thank you, Harley. So. I wonder if Britney would look like as Adagio. Britney: I look like her, the original her. Ryan. If you touch the gem, will you turn into a different person. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. then gets a vision about the New Dazzlings in Super Hero High Ryagio Dazzle: like Adagio Yes! I got my revenge on Connor. Now, we will rule this school. Adagio Dazzle: Yes, now everyone will adore us. Dazzlings and the New Dazzlings laughing maniacally Ryagio Dazzle: Well, Adagio. I really love you for what you did back at CHS. Adagio Dazzle: Why, thanks, Ryagio. My love. her hand on Ryagio's cheek and kisses him on the cheek reality, Ryan is mumbling the words like "Adore" and "me" Connor Lacey: Oh no. Sci-Ryan: Ryan is having a vision. Martin Kratt: Ryan! Snap out of it! him in the face Ryan F-Freeman: Ow. Thank you. Sci-Ryan: I guess my powers are like Poison Ivy's. Ryan F-Freeman: Harley You got that right, Science me. Sci-Ryan: Science me? What's that? Ryan F-Freeman: A nickname Harley come up with. Wonder Woman (DCSHG): (Sighs) Connor Lacey: You okay, Diana? Sci-Ryan: You look so... you know. Sad like Sunset? Wonder Woman (DCSHG): I know. Sci-Ryan: It's ok. I think Evil Anna loves me. But, I think Poison Ivy might be in love with me. Ryan F-Freeman: That vision I saw, Connor. I beaten you in a battle of the bands. But, I don't look like myself at the time, I look like a different person called Ryagio. Connor Lacey: But, luckily he is not here. Because, he didn't come to being. Sci-Ryan: That's good. If Adagio, from Equestria see me like this, I can be happy. Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. So, if you sneeze, do leaves come out of your nose? Connor Lacey: I don't think so. tickles Sci-Ryan's nose Sci-Ryan: Hey! Cut that out. Do you... Ah-ah-ah... Achoo! Lacey gives a tissue Connor Lacey: Bless you, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: It's ok. So, something wrong Diana? Wonder Woman (DCSHG): It's just the Super Suiting contest is very important. Sci-Ryan: Oh. Maybe Harley will find you a suit. in her wardrobe Rainbow Dash: That's no good. stuff falls onto Sci-Ryan then he got tangled in the Lasso of Truth Sci-Ryan: Ouch. Evil Ryan: Sci-Ryan? Are you ok? Sci-Ryan: I'm ok. And I let Vanitas posses me to make the X-Blade. gasped Crash Bandicoot: You did? Sci-Ryan: Yes. And I saw Ryan and Gloriosa transform into Gaia Everfree and Ryaia Everfree. Ryan F-Freeman: I think you mean "Everfree Prince Gale". Connor What does the Lasso of Truth do? Connor Lacey: It allows the person to tell the truth. Ryan F-Freeman: Let me help you up. Sci-Ryan up and untangle the lasso off him You ok? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Boy, this thing really makes me to tell the truth, really bad. Pinkie Pie: Wow. That's a lot of truth telling when you have that lasso. Evil Ryan: Talk about spilling the truth out of you. You do have a friendship with Sci-Twi. I know you made your amulet. Seems you think you got your secrets all locked up. Connor Lacey: I guess so. Sci-Ryan: So, whatcha think of Wonder Woman's room, Harley? Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Well, I think Ryan F-Freeman: Category:Connor Lacey Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts